1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ice auger and more particularly to a power winch, ice auger conversion apparatus. This conversion apparatus allows a power boat or trailer winch to be used to drive an ice auger used to penetrate an ice layer to allow fishing through the ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice augers have been used by fishermen and others to penetrate a layer of ice to either fish or to enter the water below for study. Previously, the augering operations has been a strenuous task. Other related art devices have tried to make the augering operation easier by adapting various motive sources to the auger. depending on the equipment available and the location, these devices have had varying degrees of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,632 to L. J. Burke on Dec. 12, 1972 for a Portable Electric Ice Auger describes a portable electric ice auger that is connected to the battery of a snowmobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,518 to A. C. Crippin on Oct. 10, 1989 for a Power Chainsaw--Ice Auger Conversion Apparatus shows a conversion apparatus to adapt a chainsaw to an ice auger by means of a geared drive train.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,161 to R. P. Godell on Nov. 20, 1990 for an Ice Auger Conversion Kit describes a kit for adapting a grass trimming machine to provide power to an ice auger by means of a gear train.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,870 to L. J. Kuronen on Aug. 13, 1991 for an Ice Auger Cutter shows a hand operated ice auger having an adjustable stop for limiting the rate of penetration of the cutting elements.
Since many ice fishers and others involved around and in the water usually have access to boats and boat trailers, they often have power winches available to them. The present invention thus becomes a valuable option to them. It allows them to utilize a piece of equipment in an entirely novel and useful manner.